grimm lord Naruto
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: many years after the battle with Kaguya Naruto makes his move. Naruto godlike. Naruto harem. shit summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my new fic NOW first things first if you are reading this at a later date please note that I the latest ep of rwby is s4 ep4 were we learn that Raven and Qrow are part of some sort of tribe (personally I think it's some type of nomadic bandit tribe) so they will be some differences in backstory or some stuff like that so for any hardcore rwby fans i'm sorry in advance (p.s RIP Monty)**

 **Now that pairing for sure is,Neo (because it's fucking Neo,no other reason needed also I like neo a lot the funny fanart helps) and Cinder (while I am sad that magnet lady got disintegrated she is still an interesting villain and hot…..don't you judge me cinder is meant to be the hot villain blame hormones and monty for being so smart) and I may add Salem if you guys want it.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** "" _ **demon/other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

How long has it been.

He gifted this world with his new version of chakra and then the animal crossbreeds and what happens. Naruto uzumaki the creator of the know as the savior due to his creation of arua but it really was a curse.

Death,hate unending sadness.

The amount of rage and hate in the world along with his caused the grimm to be made. Animal that fed on negative energy and were hateful of all thing but him and other he let live.

He came across a village one day.

Rouge huntsmen. ,murder,theft these were just some of the sins they committed.

He saw a small girl with a lightly bleeding went over to her seeing it was only be destroyed her ability to speak and to cause massive pain.

He the put his hand to the girl's neck as black energy consumed her neck neck looked mostly healed only a slight scar being left.

Her skin turned pale white for a second before turning back to normal and fragment of grimm mask forming on her head before turning into a few white streaks in her hair.

"Mommy….Daddy." the girl said her eyes slowly opening show that they were red before turning back to one pick and one brown eye. Upon seeing the destruction around here both eyes turned into white and she started to tear up. **(we can assume Neo's eyes change according to her emotions somewhat because both eyes turned white when she got scared and ran away from Raven)** "i'm sorry for your loss.I'm trying to track down the people who did this." Naruto admitted.

"Can't….speak….well." the girl said each word almost difficult for her to say.

"Those people slashed your neck.I healed you but there is still damage please don't try to talk to much instead take this." Naruto explained handing the girl a notepad and pen creating them from the power of yin and yang chakra.

"May I know your name,i'm Naruto." Naruto sad in a kind and caring girl just lost everything important to her and he saw that she and the rest of the village were good people her memories showed no hate,no corruption his sadness at this made the grimm he controlled more hungry for dark emotions making some of the beowolves howl to the others surrounding the area.

The girl got very scared now that she noticed all the grimm surrounding the area.

"Don't worry,they follow me they shall not hurt you now can I have your name?" Naruto said with a smile.

The girl then scribbled down on her notepad 'Neopolitan'.

"Well your hair does kinda give that away I will just call you 'Neo' for short." Naruto said making Neo smile.

"Now let's get out of here the beowolf's will bury the bodies." Naruto said a large nevermore coming out of the sky and landing,Naruto then picked up Neo and jumped on causing the large bird to fly off.

 **5 years later Neo age 12,Naruto age ?**

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" **(cool people will get this reference)** Naruto shouted to a slightly larger Neo who was trying to stab Naruto with a thin blade and currently failing.

"I have been training you for 5 years to the corruption in the citys!like the murderers that walk around like they derserve to live!like the bastards that murdered your whole village!" Naruto shouted.

Neo held her head in pain as aura poured off her in waves.

" _What the! No twelve year old should have this much power."_ Naruto thought.

The room the started to shake as Neo faded away and Naruto was sent to what looked like her old village but it was burning and screams were all around. He the saw a brown haired man and a pink haired women get cut down the middle and a small girl get cut neck slightly cut. " mom was hot would of liked to have some fun." one of the men said. "This place is to close to a grimm den would have got your head bitten off while you were having your 'fun'." the women who killed the father said. Three weeks later Naruto showed up. " _She lived with that neck for three weeks and the grimm left Neo i'm sorry I could not stop that happening to you."_ Naruto thought before a blade struck him through the back.

" 're getting much better." Naruto before ripping the blade out of him.

" **Rasengan**!" Naruto then said as he plunged the spinning orb of chakra into Neo's chest.

She was then rammed into the wall of the warehouse they were using to train the only reason they mad not been found being the seals Naruto had put up.

"Good your healing factor is working fine." Naruto as Neo picked herself up and wrote on the notepad "ow".

"Sorry let's get you some new clothes." Naruto walking into a dark portal.

 **Strange grimm spawning pit place where Salem is (will just call it the grimm pits)**

Naruto was now wearing his normal clothes a black trench coat,a black shirt with the words "forgotten one", some black jeans, some boots with a metal part and three straps **(I did that kinda bad so look up yuri lowell dark enforcer costume and look at his boots)** and a scarf that seemed to be made of beowolf fur and nevermore feathers complemented by his white hair and red eyes within a void of black.

Neo then came out in a white,pink and brown outfit. **(basicly what she normally wares)**

"You're getting much nice job on that illusion it was quite powerful and you're just twelve." Naruto patting Neo on the head.

She then did her dreaded puppy dog eyes at him.

" no …...Fine." Naruto said finally giving in and handing Neo an extra large tub of neopolitan ice cream making Neo's eyes have sparkles in them as she got a spoon and started to eat.

"So your little student is progressing nicely." a voice said.

"Yea she 's yours baby?" Naruto said smiling at the voice **(I know I said that I wanted you to vote but then I decided I don't care i'm doing it anyway)**

"Well dear cinder is progressing almost of much as yours is sweety,such a talented girl." the owner of the voice said revealing to be a white skinned women with white hair in a strange looking bun,eyes like Naruto's and a black cloak. This was Salem first grimm to ever exist Naruto's current and best strategist and most importantly his lover/mate.

While most would think that Salem was a heartless bitch only made out of hate it was not true. She has many trust issues meaning that she only acts normally around Naruto and others he and she deems worthy.

"How are those other idiots doing?" Naruto asked hugging his first product of negative energy and then kissing her.

"You mean Watts,Tyrian and Hazel? There doing what you asked. Helping make grimm nests and stealing money from those who have too much and the corrupt." Salem.

"So basicly members of the Schnee family." Naruto said jokingly.

" what if we have a spar your student vs mine." Salem said.

"Sounds good but hope this cinder of yours is not to much of a sore loser." Naruto said turning and asking Neo about it only getting a written "bring it,p.s you own me more ice cream for this."

Neo 'said' cutting away the already empty tub.

 **Training ground**

"One,two,three,begin." Naruto said starting the fight between Neo and cinder. **(she just looks like she is 15/16 if you can imagine that)**

Neo stated off with waving her hand causing cinders field of vision to shatter like glass only for the same world to be in front of her eyes only Neo was gone.

Cinder was then punched hard in gut sending her into a wall her large aure fully protecting her from any damage.

Cinder the unleashed a wave of fire with a wave of her hands hitting the hidden Neo breaking her illusion causing a glass shatter in her location revealing her also being protected by her arua. Neo drew her blade and engaged Cinder in a sword fight each one taking some hits further dropping the quantity of there arua.

"Shatter!" Neo said actually speaking. The effect of her words were the world to shatter again but only for Cinder vision to turn to absolute darkness.

Then for her to take a heavy blow to the head dropping her aura to low levels and Neo to hold a her thin blade to the older girls neck smirking at her victory.

"*clap clap clap* fattastic display,now as a reward he a Salem will show you what REAL power is." Naruto said smiling at his lover as they took the battle ground.

"I'm going to win this time. **LOBO!** " Salem called making a portal of pure darkness to open and a large more wolf like beowolf **(they look like wolf and human mixis if you look at them also Lobo is named after a documentary about a wolf named Lobo I recommend you watch it or look it up it was very cool to watch)** Lobo was covered in spikes and heavy bone like plating and the grimm eyes looked darker and more ominously red them others.

"Hello again old friend.i'm sorry about this." Naruto said to Lobo only getting a nod from the legendary grimm.

Naruto then waved his hand causing a dark portal a appear in front of him. Then then reached in and pulled out a beautiful blade. It was a pure black katana this was a blade made out of countless years of negative was only known as 'Void'. **(basicly just tensa zangetsu from bleach)**

Naruto then dug into his coat and pulled out a spun it around on his finger then threw it at Lobo, it of course just pinged off the thick hide of the summon. Naruto then disappeared in a black flash appearing instantly next to Lobo causing the large beowolf to lash out with a claw at his creator. The blow was easily deflected by a slash from Void.

Salem was not surprised by Naruto getting such a good has lots of practice with her openings….urrrrrr what she meant to think was that she knew he would easily overpower Lobo which is why she is charging a large black of black lightning. Signaling Lobo she laughed the huge black of lighting at her mate with Lobo only getting out of the way in time by an inch.

Neo and Cinder looked on in shock as his aura hardly dropped from a massively destructive blast like that. **(he let Neo stab him)**

"Is that all?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Not even close!" Salem said clasping her hands together spawning a legion of Lobo's offspring.

All of them were the average s-class level alpha beowolf's. And there were about fifty of them.

And all of them were backed up by Lobo looking angrily at Naruto for the sizeable cut he had on his chest shattering some of his armor.

After a grueling half and hour of fighting all of then alphas were dead,just smoking piles of bitch black ash, Lobo was covered in cuts and was on his side breathing heavily and finally Naruto had his blade at Salem's throat with the two viewers looking on in awe at the power displayed by their mentors.

"86357 to 100 now is it?" Naruto said smugly. "If you keep mocking me,you don't get ' _ **it'**_ for a ." Salem said whispering the last part huskily into his ear.

"I-I-I'll behave." Naruto fearing KNEW she would make good on that threat.

"That was amazing madam Salem,lord Naruto." Cinder said envying the power they had.

Neo wrote down the words "bitchin fight".

"Cinder how many 's just Salem and it's just Naruto." Salem said.

"Sorry madam just Salem and lord just Naruto." Cinder said. Causing all the people to hear this to facepalm,including Lobo.

Naruto waved his hand causing dead alphas to reform into the non dead state. And Lobo to be healed.

They then bowed to Naruto and sat down wagging their tails at their father.

"Thanks for your help Lobo." Naruto said causing the giant wolf and his pups to fade away into black mist.

Neo then wrote. "What the hell was that. I have never seen a grimm like that before?"

"Well each grimm species has a first. The true alpha. That's what Lobo is. He's one of the last ones left,most of the others were hunted down." Naruto explained. Truthfully only Naruto should have control over Lobo but he gave joint control to Salem and other extremely powerful grimm to Salem as an anniversary gift.

 **Ok done hope you like this chap but my update timer fully depend on what I want to write so if I want to write this fic I not I won't so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok because of the LARGE amount of support for this it will carry on.**

 **Now I'm sorry if this is a bit bad, I do admit the first chap was NOT my best work at ALL so I was kinda considering deleting this story and making a new rwby x Naruto fic.**

 **Also to Chrisfragger. In WHAT way is this is this "basically porn" basicly porn on this website is when you have a chap which is just Naruto and Kushina having sex for about 3000 words, so just fuck off. Also I noticed something did not make that much sense in the last chap. Neo did not gain her white hair she just got more.**

 **Also because we now know that there are 2 gods who made humans and grimm. So just go with the fact because of all the loneliness Naruto kinda went insane switching between want to make life then wipe it out thus why humans and grimm exist and Salem helped him become somewhat sane.**

 **Ok now that's out of the way.**

 **I do NOT OWN any of this stuff it all belongs to the respective owners. (RIP Monty)**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **Grimm spawning pits base 1 month before canon 6 years after last chap. (naruto age:?, Salem age: ?, Cinder age: 22. Neo age:18)**

"I'm bored." a note written by a now older Neo said. Holding it up for Naruto to see.

"Yea me too, why did I leave the Planning to Salem,she was always so…...slow at this stuff." Naruto said sitting on a sofa playing an app on his scroll.

Naruto heard some pen scribbling. "Because she threatened to cut off sex for like four months." Neo wrote.

"Smart ass." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sadly Neo was still in earshot and threw a ice cream tub labeled "neo's neo" at Naruto's head at blinding speed.

Because Naruto is a god he lazily caught the tub and threw it in a bin causing Neo to pout cutely.

"But your my smart ass. Hell you even stuck a whole ice cream company in an mind control illusion to just make neopolitan ice cream, and to constantly send you free shipments." Naruto said chuckling. Causing Neo to do an exaggerated elegant bow.

Neo's figger then shattered like glass, she then appeared on Naruto's chest snuggling with him.

"Why can she even threaten you with that. You have me and cin-cin." Neo said actually speaking. Her voice being very soft,almost like silk.

"Well….you know I can't think of a reason how she can still use that as a threat." Naruto said. Laughing at his mute fiances logic. There engagement shown by a ring seemingly made of pure glass but it shined like diamond.

The band of the ring had the words. "True self." obviously meant to have some meaning know to just them.

"Mistress has called us. You better hurry." a female voice called from outside the room.

Naruto then opened the door and comically hugged the person. "Cin-cin!" Naruto said hugged the raven haired woman her wonderful golden eyes showing annoyance at her fiance's actions.

"Get off. Not when the idiots mothers has working for her can see." Cinder said pushing Naruto off her.

Neo has smirking and help up a note saying. "Is fall-chan mad?" you could tell it was meant to be in a mocking tone.

"So how are the powers going?" Naruto said getting serious with one of the only three people he really cared about.

"Lobo has shown me how to use my negative energy at heal my aura. And i'm still getting used to using others negative energy." Cinder answered seeming quite ashamed that she had not mastered the powers too well yet.

"I only made you part grimm a few weeks ago. I needed one year to get to your level. But I has going through one of my insane cycles at the time." Naruto said holding Cinders hand and rubbing the ring she had on.

It was a golden band that seemed to glow like liquid gold would and the gem was…..dazzling. It was a gem that looked like it had burnt wood inside it giving of cinders.

It had the words. "Till everything is just cinders." obviously having a hidden meaning like Neo's ring.

"Well we better go meet the wife. Hopefully something to cure my boredom. Neo if you would." Naruto said causing Neo to nod and click her fingers causing all three of them to shatter like glass.

 **The meeting room (you should know what this is)**

Already sitting in the room were. Watts, Tyrian,Hazel and of course Salem.

"This better be something to cure my boredom." Naruto said as he appeared in a shatter of glass like Cinder and Neo.

"You would be wize to show has respect." Watts said arrogantly.

A large grimm claw was then held to Watts neck. Salem had her arm raised with the beowolf claw coming out of a dark portal. **(you may notice that Salem focuses on summoner stuff and firing large blasts of dark energy. That's because I don't see Salem as the close combat type, or is that just me?)**

"You would be wize to respect your betters. Naruto could have killed all of you long ago. And would have if I had not stopped him. I need you that's the only reason you're still alive. However if you step out of line again. We can. Change the plan to suit your…..absence." Salem said having a dark look at the end making Watts nod rabidly.

Naruto,Neo and Cinder stat down and Salem released the summoned arm from Watts.

"Now the reason I called you three here is because I need you in beacon academy to get all of Amber's power and to throw the kingdoms into chaos when we make our move." Salem explained. Making Cinder give an affirmative nod, Neo to give a slightly cruel smirk and Naruto. "Thank you! Finally I can stop being bored. But we need four people to get into a team. And we can't take these muppets." Naruto said pointing to Salem's bitches…...ur…...associates. Making Tyrian to give a sad face then to laugh. Showing his blatant insanity.

"Lobo." Salem called. The door then opened showing a male about Neo's age. He had long spiky black hair with two wolf ears poking out on top of his head. He had a black muffler hiding his face below his nose. He had red eyes that scanned the room for threats. He was wearing grey jeans leading into black steel tipped boots. He was wearing a black trench coat that had some sort of weapon hidden inside. He had a grey shirt on with three claw mark like designs on it.

"Hey when was the last time I saw you in your human form. Like 20 years…..or was it 15 when we did that schnee train robbery for the hell of it." Naruto said patting Lob on the head.

"15 years ago master. And while I do not understand human emotions was well was you. I must say it was…...amusing." Lobo answered his voice being slightly distorted by his muffler.

"Lobo will be your 4th team member no off with you." Salem said. Keeping up the appearance that they were just close colleagues.

"M'lady." Naruto said mockingly before bowing to Salem. Naruto then nodded at Neo causing her to click again and for all four of them to shatter like glass.

"This is gonna be fun. But what if I." Naruto said to himself before looking at himself in the mirror seeing that his shadow had a glowing red eye.

"Please there all I have.I have lost too I lost them...even if I had Salem I don't know if I" Naruto said to himself. The shadow almost seemed to smirk.

 **Cliffhanger. Hope you liked that chap.**

 **If you want to know the meaning of the rings.**

 **Neo: she uses many illusions so I thought that would be fitting.**

 **Cinder: it's short for. "I would love you till everything is just cinders"**

 **So hope you liked it and all useful reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**100 FAVS :D! Thanks so much guys I love knowing that you like my work.**

 **If anybody is wondering about the update times on all my fics it just depends how I feel so if i'm not updating it just be patient and I may work on it in the future.**

 **But merry christmas and happy new year to all. My problems with this fic right now are the fact I can't kill Jacques and Whitley off because they are needed for the story. D:**

 **Also send any of your thoughts about the story to me even your problems with this story. As long as it constructive and not a pointless rant.**

 **But anyway. I DO NOT OWN rwby or Naruto.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **After last time**

Naruto then punched the mirror out of rage.

 **1 month later**

Naruto,Neo,Cinder and Lobo were currently blending in as normal (and sane in Naruto's case) people on the airship taking the new students to beacon academy.

As Cinders eyes were scanning the room she caught sight of a red and black haired girl talking to a blonde girl. Cinder then looked at the red haired one's eyes and her tattoo she got from stealing part of Amber's power started to burn.

She tried to walk to her lover normally but was failing quite a bit due to the pain.

"N-naruto.W-what's happening? My maiden Tattoo it's like acid!" Cinder whispered in desperation, this was unbearable.

"What the what did you do?!" Naruto said inspecting the glowing tattoo.

"I just looked at this girl." Cinder said pointing to her.

When Naruto saw the girl he knew what was wrong.

"It's her eyes. I kinda got pissed at this wizard this one time for flirting was Salem and gave certain people silver eyes to counter the power of the maidens he had given to four girls…..somehow he was able to use some power I discharged in a blood rage to make then. But they have the power to deal massive damage to the unique aura given off by the maidens **(like anti armor rounds for a gun)** and are able to resist your elemental attacks to some level. I will put a steal on the block it out it's only temporary so I will have to make a better one later." Naruto explained before he placed his hand on the Tattoo causing it to stop glowing and a larger hollow shield Tattoo to form around the mark.

"T-that's better." Cinder said in relief. The pain quickly vanishing.

"Are you ok." Neo wrote seeing from the other side of the airship that Cinder seemed to be in pain.

"I'm better. Thanks Neo." Cinder said to the smaller women.

"Np." Neo's next note said.

"It's good to see you're alright now mistress. Would you like me to deal with the silver eyed one." Lobo said to Cinder before holding up a hand with a black gauntlet and one of his red eyes seeming to glow.

"For the last time Lobo it's just Cinder!" the raven haired woman said forcefully to the humanized Gimm.

"Yes Mistress just Cinder." Lob said it seemed like he was totally serious but if you took away his muffler you would able to see him smirking.

"Stupid wolf." Cinder grumbled as she walked off.

"Lobo leave her. If a murder is committed at the start of the year we may be sent back. Maybe in a summer break we can make it looked like a normal alpha beowolf." Naruto said to his loyal creation/friend.

" _But we should keep an eye on her. And the blonde why does that aura feel so...similar."_ Naruto thought looking at the blonde. Her facial features looking similar to….Raven? **(I would work on this more but until we learn about Ravens backstory some more I don't want to build on her character too much)**

 **At the meeting ceremony**

"Hello new students. I am your headmaster professor Ozpin. Today you have all come here to learn to be the very best you can be. But at this time I see unsharpened swords it is our job to guide you to the grindstone. To but only you can sharpen this sword. It will be difficult. There will be there will be pain…...if anybody touches my coffee." Ozpin said before walking off.

" _Urge to prank rising."_ Naruto thought.

" _Urge to fuck with people's sense of reality rising."_ Neo thought.

"I am deputy head professor goodwitch. You shall be sent to your temporary sleeping arrangements and then in the morning you shall be submitted to the entry exam." Glynda explained. Before showing them to the place they would be sleeping for the night. **(i'm not saying how people look because right now everybody looks the same as cannon and I suck at describing people so I will tell you if outfits change at any point.)**

 **A few hours and one guy thinking he is trapped in an acid bath for hitting on Neo later**

"IT BURNS!" this one random ass teen said with Neo looking on in slight sadistic pleasure at the illusion she had trapped this douchebag in.

 **Flashback**

"Hey babe. Say if I say so maybe you can we my main squeeze for a while. I know you're shocked that someone as good as ME wants you. But I find your hair dye…..inventive. All two inches of this family heir can be yours." the teen smugly said thinking he would have this girl drooling over him. He was of course the heir to the velo family the finest clothing company in the known he looked like that Sasuke guy Naruto told Neo about in the stories of when he was mortal.

" _D-D-DYE!"_ Neo thought. The small women the punched him hard in the face instantly breaking his pathetic aura and cracking the teens skull also embedding him deep into a wall breaking even more bones.

Neo then gave him a good strong kick to his less then small scrotum most likely stopping him from having kids forever…." _is that blood."_ Everybody thought looking at the heirs junk.

Neo then stuffed a note in the boy's mouth saying. "IT'S NATURAL YOU FUCKER! AND I'M SPOKEN FOR!" the illusionist then trapped him in her acid bath illusion.

 **Flashback end (the moral of this is….DON'T FUCK WITH NEO! EVER!)**

Naruto then placed his hand on Neos head and smiled." did I ever say how proud I am of you." Naruto said handing her a spoon and a tub of neo's neo.

"Yea but I still love to hear it." Neo wrote before hopping on a table in the large hall they were in, and started to eat.

Much to Neo and Cinder's disappointment the hall was split boys on one side and girls on the other. Meaning the girls would not have there living pillo-...urrrrrrrrrr…... fiance to sleep on.

 **Over with the girls**

"So what you doing sis?" the one and only Yang xiao long asked her younger half sister,Ruby rose.

"Letter to the guys back at signal. To tell them how i'm doing." Ruby replied. Both sisters were currently in there sleepwear.

"That so cute!" Yang said mockingly only to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut it. It's great here don't you think. But I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby said,slightly missing the island of Patch and her father.

"I know I do *purring noise*." Yang said looking at some of the topless adult teens. And then this weirdo with a blue rabbit onesie that looked like it should belong to a 7 year old.

But she liked the looked of this one blonde…..his black haired faunus friend was not too bad either.

"Lustfully look at my boyfriend again and I will burn you into nothing." Cinder said suddenly appearing on top of a bookcase right next to the sisters. With a small flame in her hand to back up the burning part. **(they say Naruto is there boyfriend because being engaged at this age would seem slightly weird. But in Neo's case she really very indebted to Naruto and she is quite mature for her age,mentally.)**

"Urrrrrrrrrrr. Sorry." Yang said trying to pacify this girl who looked a little old to be in this school.

"You better be." Cinder said before she disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear next to Neo and then melt her ice cream and for Neo to start comically crying.

"The hells with her?" Yang said annoyed at the other students aggressive comment.

"Well other girls don't like it when you eye rape their boyfriends." Ruby said still writing her letter.

"I was not!" Yang said forcefully denying her pervert tendencies.

"Surrreeeeee you weren't." Ruby said not believing her half sister at all.

"So why are you even missing the people back at signal. You can make new friends here." Yang said enthusiastically.

"I have 0 friends. So no I can't." Ruby said brushing her older siblings enthusiasm off.

"Well there's that jaune guy. There one friend." Yang said back.

"Nope. that Schee girl makes -1 friend." Ruby said being kinda emo.

"There no such thing as a minus friend." Yang said pulling Ruby over to talk to some other girls despite Ruby wanting to be that one anti social kid in the school that nobody likes. **(AN my role in school D:)**

"Hey." Yang said to this black haired girl reading a book. They both looked emo so they should get along.

"Hi?" the black haired girl said wondering why this girl were talking to her.

"I'm Yang and this is Ruby. so I guess we are gonna be learning together nice to meet you." Yang said holding her hand out.

"I'm Blake. You're that girl that got blown up with that Schnee girls dust right. Just ignore her,all her family are like that since Jacques Schnee married into the family and took over." Blake said making Ruby feel a little better. Guess she was not a person you just seemed to hate after just meeting them.

"I will have you know that my father is a very respectable man." the 'schnee girl' also known as weiss said to them. Totally blind to her family's corruption because of that man. Little did she know her mother's death was not an accident. Jacques had all the family heirs he needed so Yuki Schnee was of little use to him. Just like 's ungrateful girl. Throwing away her right to the company to join the military and James Ironwood. **(Jacques seems like the person that would totally do this)**

"Well that's total bullshit." Cinder said crouching on a stool inspecting her nails, listening to them all this time. She was wearing a red nightgown with gold patterns on it.

"How dare you!" Weiss said at the half fall maiden.

"Your 'respectable family' is responsible for monopolising other dust stores and companies by less then…..respectable means. Mass fanucs racism. And a lot of other stuff that you children don't want to hear." Cinder said slightly glaring at Weiss.

"Cinder fall by the way and this is Neo." Cinder said before walking off to a sleeping bag that would be her bed. The four then saw a multicolured girl wearing a white,brown and pink nightgown comically waving at them with a notepad with the words "hi" on it. She then scribbled down "sorry about her. She's got some trust issues." Neo then 'said' before going to bed as well.

"Well that just happened. And what's with that Neo girl and the notepad?" Yang questions wondering why the girl did not speak to them.

"She must be mute." Ruby said going to bed also Weiss and Blake having already left.

 **The next day**

The students were currently in the weapon locker room getting himself ready for the practical exam.

"Alright I need to friends today. Just me and my baby." Ruby said hugged the compact form of her scythe. Crescent rose.

"Well that's just childish" Yang said putting her gauntlets on.

"I'm not a child and I'm growing. .MIlk." Ruby said sounding even more childish then before.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked Cinder. Lobo waiting for orders even if they see the human grimm as a friend for them a servant. And Neo….eating even more ice cream.

"Wha-. me but your-." Cinder said before Naruto put his finger to her lips.

"You trained under Salem. She must trust you strategically so . ." Naruto said reassuring his maiden.

"Right. Most likely meet up with each other because the teams will most likely be spontaneous. Lobo what's the situation of the grimm in the forest?" Cinder asked.

"All attack even us on sight." Lobo answered able to read grimm's psyche.

"Good make sure it stays that way. Keep useage of power to a minimum and to a low level don't want to draw attention. We move as a team and complete the objective." Cinder said whispering the last of her plan.

"And Naruto. No causing large negative energy spikes and rotting this forest to sludge. And Neo no illusions even if it is hilarious." Cinder said making Neo and Naruto gain sad looks.

That ass that Neo trapped in the illusion last night ended up going insane and when Neo released her hold on him. he ended up wanting to make a cult to "the glory of acid". Some of Neo's best work yet.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto said walking off.

 **Boom Done hope you liked that and some of the humor I tried to add. Leave all the good reviews and anything you want to asked about the story and maybe some requests. Other then that see you in the next one. (sorry for any spelling and grammar errors)**


End file.
